Kovucules (1997)
Kovucules (1997) is Gryffonmanic's upcoming movie-spoof of the Disney 1997 movie "Hercules". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Baby Hercules - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Young Hercules - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Adult Hercules - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Philoctetes - Mushu (Mulan/Mulan II) *Hades - The Brain (Animaniacs/Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery/Freakazoid/Pinky and the Brain/Road Rovers/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Megara - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Baby Pegasus - Baby/Young Peaches (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *Pegasus - Manny (Ice Age/Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Ice Age Shorts/Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade/Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *Zeus - Simba (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard) *Hera - Nala (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *The Muses - Themselves *Pain - Pinky (Animaniacs/Freakazoid/Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Panic - Larry (Pinky and the Brain) *Cyclops - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Lady and the Tramp *Clotho the Fate - Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lachesis the Fate - Katnappé (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Atropos the Fate - Mandy (Grim and Evil/The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/Billy and Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen/Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure/The Grim Adventures of the KND/Underfist: Halloween Bash) *Heavyset Woman - Cera (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Burnt Man - Petrie (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Tall Theban - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2) *Earthquake Lady - Tantor's Mom (Tarzan) *Elderly Theban - Elephant #2 (Tarzan) *Hermes - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nessus the Centaur - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Apollo the Sun God - Goofy Goof (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Flynt (Tarzan) *Rock Titan - Stone Jaguar (The Road to El Dorado) *Ice Titan - Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) *Lava Titan - Dragon (The King and I) *Wind Titan - Tornado (The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) *Hydra - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time I - XIV) *Pain as a bunny - Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Panic as a gopher - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Pain as a boy - Young Tantor (Tarzan) *Panic as a boy - Koda (Brother Bear/Brother Bear 2) *Pain and Panic disguise as a horse - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade/Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *The Boys with Frisbee - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs), Gideon Grey (Zootopia) and Tuffy Tiger (Elmer Elephant) *The Painter - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc/Monsters University) *Cerberus - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King/The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa/The Lion King 1½) *Sundial Seller - Zugor (Tarzan II) *End-of-the-World Man - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Snowball the Cat - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Alex the Lion (Madagascar/Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/The Penguins of Madagascar/Merry Madagascar/Madly Madagascar) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Ares the War God - Zak (Dragon Tales) *Aphrodite the Love Goddess - Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Other Animals (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) - Various Gods Scenes *Kovucules (1997) Part 1 *Kovucules (1997) Part 2 *Kovucules (1997) Part 3 *Kovucules (1997) Part 4 *Kovucules (1997) Part 5 *Kovucules (1997) Part 6 *Kovucules (1997) Part 7 *Kovucules (1997) Part 8 *Kovucules (1997) Part 9 *Kovucules (1997) Part 10 *Kovucules (1997) Part 11 *Kovucules (1997) Part 12 *Kovucules (1997) Part 13 *Kovucules (1997) Part 14 *Kovucules (1997) Part 15 (end) Trailer/Transcript *Kovucules (1997) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Spunky40.jpg|Spunky as Baby Hercules. Sp05 008.jpg|Young Kovu as Young Hercules. Sp13 041.jpg|Adult Kovu as Adult Hercules. Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Philoctetes. 326041.jpg|The Brain as Hades. Sp18 08.jpg|Adult Kiara as Megara. Ice_Age_Peaches_Pre-teen.png|Baby/Young Peaches as Baby Pegasus. Cha_Manny.png|Manny as Pegasus. sp_screengrab_319.jpg|Simba and Nala as Zeus and Hera. Five_muses.jpg|The Muses as themselves. Cartoon-Pinky_Brain_NOT_Think-1.jpg|Pinky as Pain. Pinky_and_the_brain_and_larry_6906.jpg|Larry as Panic. Willie_the_Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the cyclops. Lady-Tramp-(Lady_and_the_Tramp).jpg|Tramp and Lady as Amphitryon and Alcmene. duchess-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-44.4.jpg|Duchess as Lachesis the fate. Katnappe.jpg|Ashley/Katnappé as Clotho the fate. Mandy.jpg|Mandy as Atropos the fate. Cera-the-land-before-time-vii-the-stone-of-cold-fire-8.2.jpg|Cera as the heavyset woman. Petrie-the-land-before-time-vii-the-stone-of-cold-fire-9.46.jpg|Petrie as the burnt man. Hathi Jr..jpg|Hathi Jr. as the tall Theban. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2052.jpg.png|Tantor's Mom as the earthquake lady. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Elephant #2 as the elderly Theban. SpongeBob_SquarePants_(Season_1).png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hermes. Shany.jpg|Shan-Yu as Nessus the centaur. Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Goofy Goof as Apollo the Sun God. pic_detail524edb162f02a.png|Flynt as Demetrius the pot maker. The-Road-to-El-Dorado-the-road-to-el-dorado-18327794-500-282.jpg|The stone jaguar as the rock Titan. Narissa as Dragon.jpg|Dragon Narissa as the ice Titan. Latest-3.jpg|The dragon as the lava Titan. MisterTwister_screencap2.png|The tornado as the wind Titan. TLBT Sharpteeth.png|Sharpteeth as the hydra. Rabbit_Says_Oh,_Yes.jpg|Rabbit as Pain as a bunny. Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Panic as a gopher. Tantor_niño.png|Young Tantor as Pain as a boy. Pic_detail50a0fe8497258.png|Koda as Panic as a boy. iceageindia.blogspot.in (12).png|Ellie as Pain & Panic disguise as a horse. shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg|Young Shere Khan as frisbee boy #1. da3w6uu-a6e46c44-c07a-4210-a602-5b65eabef711.jpg|Gideon Grey as frisbee boy #2. 21385514492_d3bc6f31dc.jpg|Tuffy Tiger as frisbee boy #3. monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9782.jpg|Mike Wazowski as the painter. lionking_0659.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai & Ed as Cerberus. Zugor.jpg|Zugor as the sundial seller. sp07_016.jpg|Nuka as the End-of-the-World man. Berlioz-The-Aristocats-Bow-Tie.png|Berlioz as Snowball the Cat. Alex_by_victycoon-d3k21tk.png|Alex the Lion as Meg's ex-boyfriend. Gia.png|Gia as Meg's ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Zak-dragon-tales-31089391-1066-792.jpg|Zak as Ares the War God. Wheezie-dragon-tales-31088674-1036-783.jpg|Wheezie as Aphrodite the Love Goddess. Pride_Rock.png|Other Animals as Various Gods. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules movie-spoofs